


Victoria Compartida

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry tiene insomnio, piensa en las personas que le acompañaron en la batalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Compartida

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #12: _El Ejército que Nunca fue Realmente de Dumbledore sino de Harry Potter_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


_Yo no soy un héroe._  
_Ellos lo son. Todos ellos._

 

A veces piensa en eso. No a menudo porque no tiene tiempo más que para caer agotado en la cama después de la Academia, pero en las noches de insomnio, ambientadas por el ruido de la calle que no se molesta en bloquear con hechizos, piensa un poco. Se toca la frente, suspira y mira el techo de su habitación usándolo a modo de pensadero en el que depositar sus emociones.

Piensa que es un sobreviviente.  
Piensa que la cicatriz de su frente es insignificante ahora. Inexpresiva, indolora, incapaz de manifestar lo que los demás hicieron para subsistir. Porque no era exclusivamente su guerra. Piensa en que no fue solamente su elección y que la gloria era de muchos, pero le faltó compartirla, opacada entre las pérdidas y los destrozos.

_Nunca estuve solo._

 

Piensa en la sonrisa amarga de Ron que se esforzaba por hacer las cosas con dignidad pero con muchas protestas (y el tobillo con un moratón feo sobre un esguince cuando ha fracasado en una táctica evasiva contra los carroñeros). _Soy tu ídolo, no lo niegues. Soy el ejemplo de lo que no debes hacer_ se atrevió a decirle antes de gritar como un chiquillo cuando Harry aplicó frío en la lesión.

Harry supo callar por el ego herido como si fuera el suyo; para eso son los amigos que son más que eso. Le sujetó por debajo del hombro izquierdo, su oreja en el pecho de Ron, esforzándose porque él era más alto y pesado y se le iba un poco encima como un soldado caído en combate. 

Y hoy todavía lo escucha. Ese corazón potente pulsando directamente a su cabeza. Un mecanismo preciso en el flujo de la vida y piensa que hay pocas cosas tan importantes como esa.

 

Hermione está allí, como siempre en sus pensamientos. Harry se ve incapacitado para devolverle todo lo que ha recibido de ella. Podría escribir un libro relatando todas las veces que Hermione salvó el día. Las mismas veces que le ha reprendido por actuar impulsivamente y ponerse en peligro sin necesidad. Sería un libro muy largo y Harry es un mal narrador.

_Concéntrate Harry. Estamos contigo y vamos a ayudarte._

Y tal vez es eso. Que se le queda la boca muda. Su incondicionalidad. Su racionalidad. Hermione plantándose delante de él con un plan efectivo digno de su mente privilegiada; los ojos con profundas ojeras y el cansancio mermando su figura. Hermione rompiendo los esquemas cuando llora preocupada por él y se le aferra en un abrazo estrecho y cálido, dejándole restos de sus lágrimas saladas por todo el rostro.

La guerra es un recuerdo amargo, aún así la fe de Hermione es algo que sobrevive y se arraiga en él profundamente.

 

Luego está Ginny. La pelirroja que revolotea sobre su eje y le atrae. La pequeña, impetuosa y segura muchacha que no le dijo que desistiera y se quedara a su lado, a salvo.

_Así tiene que ser, así eres tú._

Y no le detuvo nunca, no lloró por él.

No dijo que le esperaría; estaba implícito en su beso que estaba obligado a regresar con vida, porque era la única manera de comenzar sin ataduras. Su único regalo fue el aroma que se le impregnó a Harry mientras se despedían. Ese olor a hogar y consuelo, a libertad y coraje.

Cuando Harry volvió a Hogwarts, Ginny luchaba también. Herida, sucia, útil. Aún hoy, sigue de pie, cayendo en picada de su escoba, rompiéndose la muñeca en la jugada, barriendo el espacio con el olor que Harry venera.

 

También piensa en Luna y en el aura extravagante que la rodea. En la simplicidad de sus palabras y la complejidad de sus reflexiones, contrastando tanto con su entorno. Recuerda sus pies descalzos mientras emprendía la búsqueda de sus objetos perdidos, sin ningún rastro de rencor o enojo.

_Los Nargles te han robado los zapatos pero no tu voluntad._

Le dijo a modo de consuelo un día cuando no sabía como hacer frente a la guerra que se avecinaba. Harry está seguro que no ha conocido alguien que pudiera brindarle tanto apoyo con tan poco. Y sabe, cuando rememora sus ojos eternamente sorprendidos que no puede más que dejarse llevar, sabiendo de la manera menos prudente en la que pueda actuar, ella siempre tuvo la razón.

 

Y Neville. ¿Habría oportunidad sin Neville? podría haber sido el elegido. Pero quizá fue más que eso. Fue el compañero, el amigo que Harry no fue. La calma en la ferocidad, cabecilla en la subversión, es el escudo en el ataque. El arma final, el héroe completo.

Harry recuerda que Neville le agarró la cara con las manos llenas de mugre, un apretón áspero dejando rastros en sus mejillas y le dijo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba:

_Estas vivo._

Para que a Harry no le quedara ninguna duda de que habían ganado la guerra.

 

Y están Ernie, Hanna y Justin. Seamus, Dean y Lavender que creían en él no como se le sigue a un líder, sino como se le confía a un hermano. Están los niños que se morían de miedo y aún así lucharon por su causa sin pedírselos, porque no había justicia ni compasión hacia ellos. Están los que no volverán nunca. Están los cientos de fotos de Colin. Están las horas clandestinas de Potterwatch. Está Fred riendo siempre en sus sueños. Está el sacrificio de sus padres. Está la presencia continua y benévola de algo más grande y poderoso que él mismo, más de lo que pudiese abarcar aún abriendo los brazos al infinito.

Y no es capaz de expresarse en palabras y por eso reflexiona y guarda para la intimidad de las noches en que no puede dormir, esas emociones que le arrullan.

Harry es un aprendiz de auror, un muchacho con la vista estropeada y buenos reflejos, pero alguna vez tuvo un ejército, el mejor de todos. Y la victoria compartida es lo más noble que él puede tener.

~▣~


End file.
